RyanXBriana
by KaminariRyuu
Summary: A story about vampires for my two favorite vamp lovers.


_A story for a couple friends of mine; my first published story on this site. Please treat me equally. Arigato Gozaimasu, Muchas Gracias ~_

* * *

Briana and Ryan were the best of friends ever since birth. They stood beside each other and their favorite song was Frontline. Briana however, felt more then a friendship towards Ryan. Unknowingly to Briana, she was more then a best friend to Ryan also. They never admitted their feelings toward one another until one night. Briana was in her room crying. Her mother said she couldn't see Ryan anymore, because he was a vampire and will be killed tonight. Poor Briana was heart-broken! Then it finally hit her, that she loved Ryan with her whole heart. No one was going to take him away.

Ryan came to her window. Briana was confused because she didn't have any way for him to be at the window since she was on the tenth floor of the apartment. Ryan could fly and when she went to open the window, Ryan jumped in and tackled her. He kissed her longingly right after that. Poor Briana was shocked the whole time. Ryan calmed himself down, and told Briana his life story. Ryan was born in Transylvania in a loving family. He was walking down the road when suddenly a huge bat-like creature swooped down and turned him into a vampire. When he was blinded with rage, he killed off his entire family. His family he's with now is an adopted family of vampires.

**Ryan, Briana:** "That is my story. As you know, my birthday is today. Since I am now 18 and of marrying age, I was wondering um…you know…would you mate with me? – Of course I will! I love you! I would do anything for you! * Kisses Ryan so lustfully that he grunts* - Even if you have to change your life, and species for me? – I would do it without a second thought. – Ok then. After this night you will no longer be human or mortal. You shall live with me for all eternity. How does that sound? - * Kisses him lustfully causing him to grunt again bringing much pleasure to his friend* - Grab everything you want and pack up. You shall live with my family and me. As soon as we are married, we shall find a place of our own. * Kisses her gently making her beg for more causing him to smirk* - Let's go I can't take it anymore! I must have you now. No one shall have you but me. Let's go to a secluded place. I know of a certain part of the forest where you can't hear screams inside or outside. * Winks*"

So they took off Briana in Ryan's arms bridal style. When Ryan looked down at her, he laughed at the innocence in her eyes. He knew this was going to be a fun night. He took her to a beautiful lake. The stars were shining and the water was dancing in a calming waltz. Briana gaped at the wonderful site laid before her. Then Briana remembered all that she left behind. She shrugged it off as Ryan gently laid her in his lap where he then proceeds to breathe on the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. He licked her neck shortly finding what he was looking for; the soft spot. Briana sighed as he worked his magic. ;) He licked and sucked at her neck causing Briana to moan softly. Ryan got annoyed because he wasn't winning. He would get her eventually. He told her that it was time for the big life-changing experience. She said "Take me." He bit her neck and excruciating pain fled through her body. She wanted to scream, but Ryan was soothing her so she was on the borderline. Then she was calm as he took his teeth out of her blood dripping on his fangs. He apologized for not telling her it would hurt sooner. She hugged him and said it was ok. Ryan looked at her with lust filled eyes, as he gently pushed her towards the ground with him on top.

**Ryan, Briana:** "* Licks the blood on her neck VERY slowly causing Briana to shake with excitement causing him to smirk* - * is having trouble restraining herself* You don't know how difficult it is for me to not rip off your clothes right now. * Moans as Ryan makes his way down and rips of her shirt looking at her body hungrily* - Then don't restrain any longer. Let me win. – Now how fun would that be for me? - * Licks her chest causing her to grip the ground trying as hard as she can to not moan loudly* Don't regret this. * Feather light kiss that makes Briana want to go animalistic on him* - I will never regret it. – You know for us vampires we can go for 72 hours straight without getting tired. Oh the things I want to do to you, but I'll be a good boy. You have been through enough already. * Attempts to get up but is pulled back down with Briana now being on top* - You're not going anywhere my _Tuvash_. (Meaning: Best friend that would die for you and you would do the same.) * Nibbles on his ear causing him to moan loudly much to Bri's pleasure*"

They then proceed to do every nasty thing in the book. Head, spewing dragon…you name it they did it. After all the fun, they cuddled in each other's arms lying on the grass.

**Briana, Ryan:** "I just remembered something. Are you sure your parents approve of me? – Yes they told me they would love to have you in the family. Even if they said no, I would've said screw it because I wanted to screw you. – Are you ready for another round? – If you can handle it. * Smirk*"

Then they do it again and afterwards fall asleep. Bri holding his arm tight and her head on his shoulder, and Ryan with one arm around her waist and his head on hers.


End file.
